onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Strype Tyger
|extra1 = |extra2 = }} is a Tiger Shark fishman, and a member of the Marines with the rank of Commodore. Appearance Tyger is a very fit and muscular fishman, with a noticeable and defined musculature. His jawline is strong and defined and ends at a pointed chin. His nose is thick and flat, with a noticable incline near his brow, which lacks eyebrows and is almost constantly furrowed in an expression of intensity. His head is shaven completely bald. Tyger's sharp, diamond-shaped eyes are solid black in coloration. His jaw, upper lip, and underside are all white, while the rest of his body is a sandy brown. Across his arms and back are a series of black stripes like those of an actual tiger. His dorsal fin is placed between his shoulder blades, tipped with black and a notch in it. For attire, Tyger wears a deep blue A-shirt with an orange insignia on the front, and the kanji for "Justice" on the back. Underneath the kajni however is "For All" written in hiragina. In addition he wears grey pants with a white buckle and black bandages around the ankles. He has a brown belt with two unique holsters, one on each side. In addition to this Tyger wears a marine jacket tied around his waist. On his right bicep is the insignia of the Tenryubito, while on the left is a blue tattoo of the Marines insignia with "Marines" written under it. Personality Tyger is an intense and focused individual, who follows a goal he has set relentlessly and without any hesitation, the same going for any and all missions he is given by the Marines. Tyger is dedicated to his goals, both personal and professional. So much so that Tyger will go to any lengths to achieve his aims, even at the risk of his own life and well-being. Tyger is very proud of both his fishman heritage and his status as a Marine, and refuses to allow anyone to shame him for his heritage or profession. Due to this, Tyger refrains from giving any insults or disparaging remarks a response. In fact, Tyger seems to have trained himself to the point of not even hearing any insults aimed at him. In addition, Tyger refuses to hide or remove the Tenryubito mark; for him, this mark tells what he once was, while his Marines tattoo shows what he has been able to become. Most significantly, Tyger is an absolute believer in the late Otohime's beliefs of Fishman-human interaction and equality. It is for this reason that Tyger became a Marine, as he hopes to use his status to inspire the next generation, and gain official influence to further aid in pushing forth equality between the two races. Tyger refuses to be disheartened by the remarks of those who believe he should be removed from the Marines; quite the opposite, they only push Tyger to try harder. Tyger's ultimate goal is to become nothing less than an Admiral, so that no-one may doubt his loyalty or ability. Despite this, his former status as a slave means that Tyger is quite aware of the flaws in Marine policy and justice. As such, Tyger will sometimes stop short or go beyond Marine orders in order to do what he believes is right: Tyger calls this philosophy "Middle Justice". Tyger is not just muscle and passion however; his extraordinary circumstances have taught Tyger all he needs to know about politics and smooth-talking. As such, he knows exactly the right thing to say at just the right time, and how to do so with maximum impact and/or minimal damage. Tyger's smooth-talking is to the point that it's been said he should be in politics rather than the Marines. Abilities As a fishman, Tyger has the standard abilities of being ten times stronger than an average human (twice that in water) and the ability to breathe below and above water. However, Tyger has relentlessly and endlessly trained himself, drastically increasing his power beyond that of even average fishmen. In fact, Tyger trains himself by pulling his own ship through the torrential waters of the Grand Line, showing just how strong he is. Tyger is just as fast as he is strong, making him an incredible threat. As a tiger shark fishmen, Tyger is granted an array of razor sharp teeth and powerful jaws that can bite through stone and even iron. His most significant trait however, is the capability to detect the bio-electric signals of living beings, allowing him to sense the locations of people even without his other five senses. This sixth sense is even stronger and more accurate when he's in the water, to the point where Tyger can seemingly track down anyone so long as they are in the ocean, earning him his epithet "Eternal Hunter". Due to his numerous skills and abilities, along with his Fishman heritage, Tyger is considered to be well beyond the power of a person ranked Commodore, and even comparable to the power of Vice Admirals. Sadly, it is believed that only his status as a fishman and formal slave are what prevent him from rising in rank. Fishman Karate Having trained under Jinbe personally, Tyger is an an experienced and very skilled user of Fishman Karate, capable of using powerful and advanced techniques to frightening effect both in an out of water. Tyger uses his Fishman Karate to quickly dispatch enemies, both one-on-one and en-masse, making Tyger a frightening opponent in any situation. In addition, Tyger has gone so far as to combine his Fishman Karate with both Haki and Rokushiki to increase the power of his techniques and even create and innovate new attacks. Haki Tyger is capable of using all three forms of Haki: Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku, and even Haoshoku Haki. Tyger combined these with his natural abilities and techniques to devastating effect, using his Kenbunshoku in conjunction with his natural "sixth sense" to track people at long distances and do so very accurately, able to tell weight, movement speed, and even the severity and types of injuries a person has suffered, furthering his already fearsome tracking capabilities. With Busoshoku, Tyger can increase the intensity of his blows and the strength and range of his Fishman Karate, while also increasing his already incredible endurance. With his Haoshoku, Tyger can dominate the wills of others, easily knocking out those with weaker wills. Tyger has shown excellent control of his Haoshoku Haki, from knocking out select individuals to intimidation and even paralyzing the foe with fear. Rokushiki Tyger is capable of using several Rokushiki techniques: Geppo, Rankyaku, Shigan, and Soru. It is implied that he is capable of using Kami-e and Tekkai, but doesn't use them over his Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Tyger uses these techniques primarily on land to increase his speed, range, and lethality. His primary techniques are Soru and Geppo to move at high speeds over all terrain, while using Rankyaku for powerful long-range slashing techniques. Tyger will also combine these techniques with his Fishmen Karate abilities, using Soru and Geppo in conjunction to run on water, and imbue Rankyaku with water to give it greater power, range, and substance. Weapons Tyger's signature weapons are a pair of customized armored gloves named Tsume Tebukuro (Claw Glove). This gloves are customized with armored metallic fingers tipped with sharp claws, along with curved blades on the knuckles and small needle-like blades in the palms. Tyger uses these weapons to slash and tear at enemies, using the fingertip claws to slash at opponents, and using the knuckle-blades to rip through enemies after making a hit with his fist. The needle-like blades give Tyger a greater grip on enemies by digging the blades into their flesh. This means that if the grabbed target makes the mistake of pulling away, the needle-blades will shred the held location. Relationships History Category:Fishmen Category:Marines Category:Commodore Category:Male